1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with auxiliary combustion chamber. More specifically, the present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with auxiliary combustion chamber configured to prevent occurrences of premature ignition.
2. Background Information
In a conventional internal combustion engine provided with an auxiliary combustion chamber, there are problems that engine knocking is more likely to occur when temperature level inside a combustion chamber rises and an effective combustion control cannot be performed. Therefore, in such a conventional internal combustion engine, improvements in the maximum output power and the combustion efficiency are limited. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.2002-349265 discloses one example of a conventional internal combustion engine with an auxiliary combustion chamber arranged to solve the above mentioned problems. More specifically, this reference discloses the conventional internal combustion engine with the auxiliary combustion chamber arranged to prevent occurrence of knocking and to attain high output and high efficiency by providing a cylinder head having a recessed part to establish homogeneous distribution of combustion gas density and temperature within a combustion chamber.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine with auxiliary combustion chamber. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.